Eclipse
by J.Prospero
Summary: Forced to leave West Academy for reasons,he cannot remember. Now attending Duel Academy,Keith believes things will be fine this time around. Though,Keith begins to feel that part of him more frequently than ever at Duel Academy.


Prologue: Arrival Day

Two people walked into a spacious office. Both of them spotting a jovial man standing behind a wooden desk. The man was big with a bald head and well-kept beard. The two stood a few feet from his desk, he greeted them and they sat down.

The bald man looked the two over: the eldest of the two was an old woman and the other was a teenage male. Both,the woman and boy were well-dressed. Each of them wore black suits only the woman wore a long skirt instead of pants. Her face was pale,littered with wrinkles. The wrinkles on her forehead were getting stretched back due to the tightness of her silvery bun. She stared at the man,her lips thin. The bald man drew his focus to the boy wearing square framed glasses enhancing the color of his gray eyes. His skin was ivory colored similar to his grandma,but age dulled the glow of her skin. Another quality of the boy who drew the man's focus was his peculiar hair color: which was pure as snow.

'You're probably,wondering who I am? I`m the chancellor for Duel Academy, Chancellor Sheppard' He smiled at the two. 'So, you two are Veronica Drake and Keith Drake?' The two nodded their heads in response. Glancing at Keith,Veronica turned her head back to Chancellor Sheppard. 'I was wondering Chancellor Sheppard since Keith transferred to Duel Academy, after the scheduled entrance exams. Amongst which dormitory is he going to join the ranks of?' Chancellor Sheppard intertwined his fingers above his chest, leaning back in his chair. 'Keith will join the ranks of the Silfer Red dormitory.' Veronica's face took on a questioning expression with the raising of a thin silvery brow at Chancellor Sheppard`s statement. Fingers separated under her questioning expression,the instant her brow rose.'Keith`s score on the personal entrance exam is exceptionally high, but due to the time of his transfer. He is by default placed into the Silfer Red dormitory.' The questioning look disappeared from her face,once her brow was lowered.'Will Keith have any opportunity to better his ranking within the academy?' Placing her hands on her lap,glancing at Keith from her peripheral view noticing that he was playing with the edge of his blazer's sleeve. She tapped him on his arm, glaring at him when he looked at her with furrowed brows.

The interaction between grandmother and grandson went unnoticed by the Chancellor. Proceeding to answer Veronica's question,he placed his attention on her. 'Yes,through promotion duels.' Her hand rose,gesturing for him to continue. 'Promotion duels enable students to progress further up into other dormitories depending on their rank. In other instances promotion duels can also result in a demotion for the losing participant,so in simple terms. Your grandson is capable of progressing up into the higher dormitories,but he can also degress into the lower dormorties at any time,once he has already progressed. Though the latter only applies in the case of Keith having to prove his mantel.' Leaning back in her chair, Veronica kept her posture perfect. 'How does a promotion duel take place, Chancellor?'

Turning his head toward his grandmother,"She's so obsessed with reputation." Chancellor Sheppard's focus moved to Keith,'Promotion duels only occur when students decided to move up the dormitory ranks.' Gesturing to Keith,'Whenever Keith believes he is ready for a promotion. He will have to arrange the duel with his dormitory master, who will then find him a suitable opponent.' Nodding her head in understanding,Keith smiled at Chancellor Sheppard.

The door of the office opened,revealing a young woman with long black hair wearing a red trench coat. Approaching the Chancellor's desk,stopping next to Keith. 'Hello Midori.' Midori bowed slightly,'Hello Chancellor Sheppard,I came to fetch the new transfer student,Keith Drake.' Chancellor Sheppard's brows rose and his eyes widened as realization dawned on him. 'Oh..yes,yes. Keith this is Midori Hibiki. She is the dormitory master to the Silfer Red dormitory. She will be escorting you to the Silfer Red dormitory so you can receive your dorm room along with your uniform and introduce you to your dorm mates at dinner.'

Chancellor Sheppard gestured for Keith to follow Midori,who bowed slightly once more turning to leave. Keith following Midori out of the Chancellor's office heard a small piece of the conversation between the Chancellor and his grandmother as he closed the door. 'Now,let's discuss the reason for his hasty transfer from...'

Midori and Keith walked along corridor upon corridor turning in various directions. Eventually,the two of them reached the entrance to the academy exiting the grand building.

Both,individuals walked along a long dirt path that broke into various directions at certain points. The walk to the Silfer Red dormitory was a silent one. Keeping herself occupied, Midori kept her mind focused on reaching their destination. While Keith kept himself occupied by taking in the vast fields grass and trees surrounding him. Spotting a few of the academy's students relaxing with their friends, idly chatting away about nothing in particular under the shade of trees or dueling each other. Further on their walk,Keith had seen the Ra Yellow dormitory then there in the distance: another building came into view. It had a brown roof yet he could not see any more: the distance obscuring the image. When he got closer,Keith could see that the Silfer Red dormitory was two stories high with a single wooden staircase on the left hand side leading to the other dorm rooms above the ones below. On the right-hand side of the building,Keith spotted another section of the dormitory. 'Pardon me,Miss Hibiki,but what part of the dormitory is that?' Focusing his attention to the right-hand side of the building,Keith allowed Midori to follow his line of sight. 'It's the Silfer Red dormitory cafeteria.' Keith thanked her,nodding his head.

The two walked on a wide dirt field with white markings. Suspecting it was where the Silfer Red students dueled. Walking up the concrete steps with Keith following behind her,he continued to follow her past several dorm rooms until they stopped at the end of the walkway. The two stood in front the last dorm room on the walkway,Midori opened the door gesturing for Keith to enter first. He walked in first followed by Midori. Stormy gray eyes looked around the room: in the furthest part of the room in the left there was a wooden desk with a white PlayStation 4 Console and an Apple laptop. On the wall above the desk was Flat screen Tv. Opposite all this was a single king sized bed draped in black. Nearer to him was a light wood small table with four white zaisu. Behind the zaisu on the right was a glass bookshelf filled completely with books beside a dark wood wardrobe. Directly,next to Keith was a small silver stove joined to a sink which lay next to a double door fridge.

"She's been generous,wonder why?" Walking into the room,Keith heard Midori enter behind him,he walked further into the room noticing something on his bed. Nearing his bed,Keith found two articles of clothing folded on the bed. Leaning down,Keith reached out to touch the first article of clothing,it was a white jacket with red trimmings. Moving the jacket aside,Keith found black pants that he brushed his hands over. Placing the jacket beside the pants,Keith turned to Midori. 'Thank you.' Bowing to her and she done the same. Midori began making her way out of the room,hand reaching for the door handle. 'I will be stopping by later to fetch you for dinner. You will introduce yourself to the other Silfers in the dining hall during that time.' She began closing the door. 'In the meanwhile,you can get comfortable. All I ask is that you be in your uniform when I come to get you.' Nodding in response,Midori nodded back to Keith in acknowledgment,before closing the door.

Lying on his bed,dressed in his uniform with a black T-shirt underneath the jacket and black converse shoes. Busying himself with his deck: sorting each card by type. Keith let his eye move from the small pile of traps cards,spell cards and duel-monster cards he made waiting for Midori. Looking down at the card held by the edge between his index finger and thumb. The card was purple in color with the name,Royal Decree. He placed it with his other trap cards. The next card was green with the name,Lighting Vortex. Placing the card with his other spell cards. Fingering the last two cards in his right hand, taking one into his left hand as he glanced at his cards stacked in separate piles. Keith let his eyes wander down to look at the two cards in his hands which both were brown in color. In his left was Horus of the Black Flame LV8 and in his right Dark Horus. His gray eyes remaining glued on the dark counterpart of Horus of the Black Flame LV8. Keith became so transfixed with the card that he had not noticed the knocking on his dorm room door or the clicking that signaled the door being opened. He could hear a sound,but could not make it out. The sound grew louder and louder until it began to sound like a name being called out for someone or... him.

Feeling a tapping on his shoulder,Keith broke out of his stupor. Sitting up,Keith blinked to adjust his vision. When Keith looked up,he found Midori smiling down at him. 'Ready to go?' Nodding his head,Keith grabbed his piles of cards,shuffling them together and placing his deck into his deck holder around his left thigh. Standing from his bed,following Midori out of his room closing the door.

The sky was a light purple-black filled with glittering stars. The dormitory rooms next to Keith's windows glowed yellow-orange,illuminating the building. The two started walking toward the concrete staircase, feeling a cool breeze blow pass them as they descended the staircase. The two turned left heading toward the dining hall,stopping in front of the shōji. Midori sliding the shōji open,gestured for Keith to enter the dining hall.

Walking inside,Keith stopped still feeling himself being taken by the aroma of delicious food,ignoring the curious looks focused on him. Once,he stopped inhaling the wonderful smell of food,Keith glanced around the room. There were wooden tables against the walls with plates of food; fried shrimp,gyoza,karaage,makizushi and a few more other dishes. On either side of the tables were wooden benches. Further up,Keith could see the entrance to the kitchen it was small,but smaller than the dining hall packed with Silfers.

Midori closing the shōji,walked past Keith,who started following her. The two walked side by side to the furthest end of the dining hall just before the kitchen. Both,Midori and Keith turned around to face the Silfers within the dining hall. Midori snapping her fingers,gaining the attention of the last few Silfers still chatting among themselves. Placing her arms behind her back,'Evening.' The Silfers greeted her back.'You must be wondering,who is the new face among us?' Midori gesturing to Keith,watched the Silfers nod their heads in response to her question. 'He is the newest student to the academy and an addition to our family.' The Silfers cheered at the end of her statement. 'Now,I leave him to introduce himself.' Midori stepping back allowed Keith step forward. Shifting nervously under their gaze,feeling intimated with all the Silfers' eyes on him. Keith pushing up his glasses up his nose,clasped his hands together in front of him.'Hello,my name is Keith Drake.' He could hear a boy on his left gasp: the boy wore a charcoal black outfit and he had black spiked up hair. 'The grandson of Veronica Drake,CEO of Drake Industries.' Keith watching the look of surprise overtook the Silfers' faces except for the boy in black,bit the inside of his cheek. 'And I can't wait to duel you all.' Adding it as an afterthought with a shy smile. Over on his left,he heard a boy saying,'Yeah' and saw him pumping his fist. He was wearing the same uniform as him,but he wore a red jacket unlike Keith's white one. The boy had brown eyes and brown hair.

"Cute." The boy looked over at him,smiling and Keith dropped his head hiding his faint blush. Midori placing a hand on his shoulder,encouraged him with a gentle push to go join the boy and his friend. Keith walking over to them was hesitant with every step. Once,he reached the table,Keith tried to sit next to the boy with black hair. The boy fixed him with a dirty look making him reluctant to sit next to him,Keith decided to sit next to the brown-haired boy.

Keith glancing across the table,noticed a clean plate with chopsticks on top of it,he took it. Placing the plate into his right hand,Keith moved the chopsticks in his left hand until they were held by his fingers. Keith swiftly filled his plate with fried shrimp,gyoza,karaage and makizushi. His left hand hovering over his plate on the table, picking up one fried dumpling and bringing it to his plump lips. Biting into the gyoza,Keith enjoyed the taste of minced pork inside the dumpling.

Keith biting into his fried shrimp,glanced at the two boys he was sitting with. The brown-haired boy next to him,who was wolfing down his food. The black-haired boy stared at the other with a look of repulsion as he ate his food,wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "Hypocrite."

Keith felt the side of his arm being poked,he turned his head to the side. The brown-haired had been the one poking his arm,Keith swallowed his chewed fried shrimp. 'Yes?' Licking his lips clean of any residue left by his food. The brown-haired boy held out his hand to Keith,who hesitantly reached out his hand to shake his. 'Hey bro,I'm Jaden Yuki.' Keith letting go of his hand,muttered out a quiet,'Pleasure to meet you.' Keith glancing at Jaden from the corner of his eye saw him move his empty plate of food aside,leaning on to the table looking at him.

'So,what kind of deck do you have?' Keith pushing his empty plate aside,holding the table's edge. 'It's a dragon themed deck.' He let his eyes glance at Jaden,finding the boy with a huge grin plastered on his face with his brown eyes sparkling with joy. 'My deck is a mixture of Neo-Spacians and Elemental Heroes.' Keith tilting his head to the side,staring questioningly at Jaden,'Neo-Spacians and Elemental Heroes?' Jaden pushing himself upright,threw one leg over the bench completely facing Keith. Looking Jaden over,Keith found the boy subtly shaking with excitement. 'Well,Elemental Heroes are hero themed cards and Neo-Spacians are cards I created.' Keith's interest peaked,focusing on Jaden. 'So,how did you create your Neo-Spacian cards?' Jaden had begun beating his hands on his knees trying to contain his excitement. 'A few years back the KaibaCorp held a contest,where you had to design cards that would get launched into space in a satellite.' Keith nodding his head,lifted his head from his hand. 'I wanted to take part in the competition,but my parents said I would be helping the "enemy" by doing so.' Keith regretting what he had said the wrong,wished he had not been talking with Jaden. The boy's earlier expression of excitement disappeared from his face,'That sucks.'

Blinking twice at what Jaden had said,Keith sighed.'It really does.' Keith was laughing within his mind at himself. Standing up,Keith reached his hand out to Jaden,who took his hand shaking it vigorously. 'It was a pleasure to meet you,Jaden,but I must say goodnight.' Jaden's smile dropped a little,but he gave Keith a thumbs up. 'Night.'


End file.
